User
by Your Silencer
Summary: When Draco's addictions get out of hand his life is turned upside down as he's made to go to muggle rehab. Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N----Don't worry reviewers of Talisman… Anney and I are going to be doing a sequel… not sure when we'll have it up… because lack of time…  
We will have one! YAY! Well… here is a fic that I was working on before… I hope you enjoy….  
ALSO!!! Embrace of Darkness is to be updated soon… so yay!  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe our purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others. That or get fucked up to try and erase this piece of shit called a life. Yeah it's the best thing in the world now and at least I can admit to what I am. My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a junkie. I've done everything from smoking pot, to using coke, heroine, crank, acid, pills such as oxycotins and K-4's. K-4's are the best I would I have to admit. Ha and I've just recently been introduced to huffing air freshener, way better than spray paint. Wizard is the best though, Glade will do it, but it sucks ass and can't live up to Wizard. Ha, that's kinda funny... Wizard... I'm a wizard using wizard. I have enough money to supply all of Hogwart's with the most expensive drugs and it wouldn't it take a dent out of my father's vault. I've been using since my fifth year, it started over the summer if I can remember correctly, just three weeks before school and I've been using for about two years. It's kinda funny all I remember is my aunt, who asked me if I wanted to try it, she told me about them and it was kind of like love at first sight, if I even believe in that bull shit. She died though so now I'm buying from a mindless muggle motherfucker. My life changed from then on, I didn't give a shit about anything, although my grades had to stay high and I still loved quidditch. Now it's fucked up, Dumbledore found out and he's making me go to a fucking muggle rehab center during the night, starting tomorrow. It sucks ass, but I have to do it and if I'm caught using again then then I'll be kicked out of Hogwart's and won't ever be able to go to a wizarding ever again. I'm still extremely fucking pissed off and he had the audacity to take all my drugs away and made me destroy them. It was an atrocity, I couldn't make myself do it, but I had no choice. Now I can't sit still and I talk a mile a minute to my housemates and never shutup and it's only been an hour. It's bullshit if you ask me and if I could have it my way then I would just shove my drugs up Dumbledore's ass and inject heroine in there too, that would hurt like a bitch. Well at least he let me keep my cigarettes, thank god, I don't know where I would be if I didn't have them. I feel like beating the shit out of someone. If anyone fucks with me today I won't need my wand to hurt them I'll just use my hands the strangle them till I feel them go limp underneath me. I shoved a lollipop in my mouth with a glare on my face. How the fuck is this supposed to help me? I can't smoke here or before classes or even between classes for that matter, I have to wait till classes are over. SON OF BITCH THIS SUCKS! I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING OLD FART! I guess I've picked up a language problem too, maybe it just comes with the territory of using and not being able to now. God it's such a cruel world we live in. Not like I can do anything about it though, tried suicide never fucking works how I want it to.  
  
I sigh as I get up leaving the Great Hall with all eyes on me. They all know, apparently Pansy's mouth got huge from sucking everyone's dick. Fucking cunt, I would never let those cum chapped lips on my little snake. Shaking the thought out of my head I make my way to potions with my backpack on my shoulder and few books and a bag full of candy in my arms and lollipop in my mouth, moving it around sucking on grape flavored sweet.  
  
I sit noticing Snape's slightly amused gaze on me I set my huge bag of candies on the table and search through it. FUCK! I just remembered that I have Herbology with those bloody Gayffindorks next. Ugh! Could my life get any worse? Just inject me with a shit load of drugs and let me die of an overdose now!  
  
I take out an airhead as I walk to Herbology. Ha, that's funny I'm probably an airhead now with those fucking brain cells dead and shit. Ah...I don't fucking care. Are my hands supposed to shake like this? God I can barely hold them still, I think I'm starting to freak out. I've already puked on Snapes shoes and in my potion what else? If anybody knew how hard it was to quit using I don't think they would make you. I think they'd just throw some at you and say, "Oh I'm so sorry, here have some more, and some more."  
  
Ugh, this class is going to suck ass, I just know it... I have this feeling.  
  
Yep I was definitely right, I got paired up with the fucking Golden Boy... I mean yeah, he's hott, and I like him...and that silver ring, that's right in the middle of his lower lip with a small ball on the loop...god... NO! I hate him! HATE HATE HATE! Well anyway yeah, so being the little Golden Boy that he fucking is, he asked me about a million times if I was all right and THEN I had grabbed that little plant, what was it? Ah I don't care, well my hands were shaking so bad (still are now) and I almost killed the fucker, not to mention chopped off my hand...but what did Potter do? He stood behind me and took my hands in his and guided me along whispering to me, his lip ring grazing my ear. Doesn't he know what that kinda shit does to someone? It's like in those cheesy muggle soap opera's my mom will NEVER admit to watching, where the chick tries to play some game called Pool, and then guy gets behind and guides her and does that whole instructions bullshit, so fucking lame. God, now I have a boner that can compare to the size of Hogwart's. Damnit...  
  
~~~  
  
Alright now here is the part where you leave a review and tell me if you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is… okay, Embrace is coming out with a new chapter soon, just hold on… and Anney and I are thinking about doing a sequel for Talisman… so that means most likely a yes to one. Umm thanks for the reviews… and well no… I didn't research this stuff so it must be the other explanation…   
  
Anyway… on with the fic…  
  
~~~  
FREE!!! MY FUCKING GOD I'M FREE!!! LIBRE! LIBRE! LIBRE! Yes! I do a little dance, I don't make a little love, because I'm not going down tonight! Do do do do...not going down tonight! I laugh, I think I've gone insane. Anyway, damn I can't wait to have a cigarette. Dinner was uneventful, except I could feel someone's eyes on me, and every time I looked at Potter he was looking at me! And then he turned away and blushed! I can't believe this, I don't need or want a pity party. But I was beyond pissed, on my way out, when Ron yelled at me something about being a crack head or something so I turned to him, don't know why I did it, I guess it would shut him up easier, well I told him off in French. The look on his face was priceless... it was like "Wha-?" I laugh again, I don't think anyone knew before that I speak French, ah not a big deal. But that Granger girl turned to him and told him it was French, she actually smiled at me! I was waiting for Ron to say something and Hermione just went on explaining how it was considered the "Language of Love." Bull. Fucking. Shit. But when she said that, Harry choked on his food and looked up at me from his seat, which was something else to behold in wonder. I'm afraid I'll never be able to understand him. Fucking sympathic loser he is.  
  
Oh yeah. My sweet, sweet tobacco. "I love you!" I tell my cigarette, and take another drag. Feels like heaven, my hands are still shaking though, and now I'm trembling, I knew I should have brought a jacket or something on my way out. Oh well. Sitting on the steps to the entrance of the Hogwarts, I sigh, take another drag off my cig, and wrap my other arm around me. Maybe it's for the best that I don't do drugs anymore... god, this is so hard.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice; I didn't even hear any footsteps. I turn around and behold! Its Potter, who other? He sits down next to me and pulls out a pack of Marlboro Lights. Like mine, Dumbledore told me I can only smoke lights now... maybe he told Harry the same thing. Wait! Back up! Rewind! Since when does the Golden Boy smoke?  
"Since when does the Golden Boy smoke?" I asked him.  
  
He looks at me and takes a drag, "Since when does the Dragon speak French?" he says then blows out his smoke.  
  
I just stare at him, this is so weird.  
  
"Dumbledore basically told me the same thing he probably told you... 'Only smoke Lights.' Cept I never did any drugs."  
  
I glare at him, "Thanks for pointing out my flaws. How many junkies do you know who can quit cold turkey?"  
  
He looks at me again, "I wasn't, and it's not a flaw. Sometimes people need things to help them forget or block out things. And I don't know any junkies, cept maybe you."  
  
I continue to stare at him, wow. He actually can understand. Damn his eyes are really green... I shiver as the wind picks up, but I still didn't break eye contact with him. He took off his sweater thing... don't believe I've ever seen anything like that before, must be muggle... and handed it to me.  
  
"Your cold, here, you can wear my hoodie."   
  
I just look at him and then back at the hoodie. Taking it in my hands I could still feel his warmth on it. I slipped it on. That's better. Damn those muggles! They can make some pretty fashionable and comfy things...and...no! Don't think about that! DAMNIT!  
  
"Thanks." I mumble.   
  
He just smiles at me. We sat there and smoked in silence for a long time. It was a comfortable silence really, I was impressed at myself for not insulting him or even making an ass of myself, maybe he wasn't trying to give me a pity party. I stand up, flicking my cigarette butt away.  
  
"Umm.. thanks...again." I said and started to take off his hoodie.   
  
"You can keep it." he says with a smirk on his face and as he drops his butt and turns to me.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Your welcome." he whispered in my ear as he walked by, that damned lip ring touching my skin. I can only stand there and stare at the spot where he was sitting. I finally look away and then down at my crotch. Damnit...   
  
~~~  
Now leave some reviews please... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is!!! hahaha, the first day of rehab... and no I didn't do any research or anything... so I guess it's the former eh, chica? Well on with it... hope you all enjoy.  
~~~  
  
Stupid son of a bitch! I'm fucking late, late, late. I'm late I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late. Where'd that come from? Oh yeah, some movie...the creator was such a junkie, no doubt. I wished I fucking lived in Wonderland. I'd be chilling with the catapillar all day singing.... A E I... O... U...... U ...O...I E A. I have to go to rehab tonight, that's so going to fucking suck. I look through my candy bag yet again for the 50th time this day. Only one more class and then dinner till rehab and I'm counting down the seconds to my torture, but for now I must enjoy some sour war head strips. Damn, did I mention that muggles can make some good candy? I think I enjoy it more than I enjoy wizard candies such as the ever classic chocolate frog, oh and those every flavored beans. Yup, but I think the simple luxuries of muggle candy will suit me just fine right now.   
  
My fucking god, how long can this teacher fucking talk about nothing? Stupid little midget. Standing on top of his books like he's some fucking little king of hearts. Well screw that! Because I'm the god damned Queen of hearts and I'll make him want to kill himself for sure! He kinda looks like a pig... in a weird way. Something about his nose maybe? I guess that's it... ugh god. Oink, oink. Haha, I just picture the little curly tail poking out of the back of his pants. Makes me wanna eat bacon...  
  
YES! Dinner time! I dash out of my seat and make a run towards the great hall. I'm so glad that's over. Now I can get something to eat and then smoke a cig and then...SHIT!   
  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now...  
  
"Welcome everyone! As all of you know already, this is our First meeting. Aren't you all excited?"  
  
Oh god, fucking kill me now...  
  
He received a few sarcastic nods.   
  
"Now first let me introduce you all to our program. This is the Narconon Drug Rehab Program and as most of you probably don't know, Narconon - from non-narcosis, or," He raised his fingers up in mock quotation and enthusiasm, "No Drugs! Now... this program is designed to get drug or alcohol abusers off drugs and back in control of their lives."  
  
I think he looks like that guy on those exercise tapes my mum works out with... what's his name? Richie? No...AH! Richard Simmons! HAHAHA, fucking pansy. Ew... Pansy... fucking Pansy... gross mental image... oh god... disgusting!  
  
"First off, I'd like to introduce everyone to what I like to call the 4 A's! The 4 A's are Approval, Appreciation, Acceptance, and Applause. Now... if you'd please grab your partners hand and repeat the 4 A's!"  
  
Fuck. You. You. Richard. Simmons. Wanna. Be. The two people on either side of me grabbed my hands. God, hasn't this chick ever heard of lotion. Why the fuck is this other guys hand all fucking sweating.  
  
"Now, let's all say this together! Ready everyone? Okay! Approval, appreciation, acceptance, applause. Approval, appreciation, acceptance, applause."  
  
Why is everyone else doing but me? God muggles are so fucking weird.   
  
"Approval, appreciation, acceptance, applause. Approval, appreciation, acceptance, applause."  
  
"ONE MORE TIME EVERYONE!"  
  
"Approval, appreciation, acceptance, applause!"  
  
I glared at them. What the fuck is this? Follow the leader? Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now...  
Well first let me kill Dumbledore and you can kill me. All these people in here also look like they want to kill someone too. I mean, who in their right mind would come up with this kind of shit? This...this... this...torture you call rehab. Must've been one sadistic motherfucker.   
  
I look at the walls posters with cheerful saying like the 4 A's, The steps, You can do it!, The truth sets us free, One day at a time, B asic I structions B efore L eaving E arth - BIBLE, Prayer is talking to God - Meditation is listening to God, We don't want to become H ungry, A ngry, L onely, or T ired - H.A.L.T, Courage is the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it, and many many more. I'm getting very dizzy just looking at this shit.   
  
"Now, I'd like to get everyone introduced to one another so, lets start and go clockwise, okay?"   
  
I looked at the first kid to go, he looked tired, bags under his eyes - much like mine, and he looked nervous too not pissed like the rest of us.   
  
"Do I have to stand?" he asked.  
  
Mr. Hess smiled, "No, you don't have to."   
  
"Okay, well... my name is Eddie Hollow."  
  
Mr. Hess nodded, I glared at him, he's probably thinking he wants to fuck that kid. Bastard.   
  
"Good job!" he shouted and clapped, the kid jumped a little and laughed nervously.  
  
The next one in the circle was some chick with red hair, and brown eyes. She looked like a slut, flat out. And her posture just reminds me of Pansy.   
  
"Well... uh...," she said opening her mouth, leaning forward some, "I'm Jessy Marks." she finished leaning back and uncrossing her legs, setting them a little apart for a few seconds and then crossing them the other way.   
  
Haven't I seen that done before?  
  
"Good, Ms. Marks, could you please refrain from trying to seduce the men in here?" asked Mr. Hess. She glared and huffed at him.  
  
Wow, that was blunt, didn't think the man had a backbone.   
  
I looked at the next kid, he was an older man, about 30 years old if not more with brown hair some grey seeping through and he had blue eyes, dull, lifeless... like he had been through a lot.  
  
"My name is William Franklin."  
  
"Good, and welcome William."  
  
Oh god, I'm next.... uh... their watching me, waiting for me to speak.  
  
"Go on now, don't be afraid."  
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Oh you think you could sound a little more like James Bond you stupid ass?  
  
"Very good, see it wasn't that hard."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up, Richard Simmons!"  
  
"Now... now... no rudeness."  
  
"Shut up and go to the next person before I shove your clipboard up your bloody ass!"  
  
"I'd like to have a talk with you after the meeting if you would Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Fuck. You.   
  
The girl beside me laughed a little, she flicked her black hair over her shoulder and said, "My name is Katie Elson."  
  
"Good and welcome."  
  
Man someone needs to stop tapping him with the happy stick and beat him with the pissed off Draco stick!  
The man beside her was a black man, he looked like he also wanted to shove some clipboards up Mr. Hess' ass.  
  
"Names John Mills."   
  
"Well everyone! That was great! WELCOME! Now give yourselves all a hand." he said enthusiastically and began to clap, "That was excellent. Now, all of you know about the 12 steps right?"  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone nodded.   
  
"Good, well the first step is to know that we are Powerless."  
  
What the hell kind of step is that? God, this is so stupid, when do we get to leave?  
  
"I know nothing good lives in me, that is, in my sinful nature. For I have the desire to do what is good but I cannot carry it out. Romans 7:17."  
  
What the fuck? Oh... the Bible... eh heh.  
  
"Now these are unhealthy dependencies. Alcohol or drugs, Work or achievement, exercise, overspending, sexual addition, approval, people, places, things, food, tobacco, control addictions, power, religiosity, and shopping. We have to understand that we use decencies to avoid our pain, we live in a fantasy world, we cannot cope with life, and our denial keeps us from seeing how powerless and unmanageable our lives had become."  
  
"Now we have to know that surrender is the answer! We have to surrender to God, We have to stop fighting God, ourselves... and others. The solution is Honesty, open-mindedness and willingness."  
  
"Now I think that's enough for now, tomorrow the meeting will be longer and we will go over the first step again and we'll go from there. Thank you."  
  
I jumped up and started for the door as fast as possible when I heard Mr. Hess call my name. My fucking god... I groan as I watch everyone but me leave. Stupid muggles. I wish I was back at the steps like last night, sitting there talking to Harry... god that lip ring is so fucking hott. Don't get a boner, please don't... think about a naked Mr. Hess doing jumping jacks. Ew, okay that killed it. I'll probably never be able to have another erection ever again.  
~~~  
  
Please review and let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: How many ways are there to say I'm sorry I'm just a fucked up lazy ass motherfucker…? I dunno. Anyway… this is the new chapter… I hope everyone enjoys it a little bit. Oh… and wasn't there a review from a ms. Know it all motherfucker about religion?? I believe so, time you get the facts straight hun, its muggle rehab, … muggle… not wizard rehab. And of course the students gonna know what a fricking bible is… I mean after hearing all the muggles crying out to Jesus before they die, I'm sure they get a little curious? Don't you? Anyway… remember… muggle… muggles do the religion thing. Understand it, doesn't me that Draco is Christian or whatever… it just means that he around muggles that will fall back onto God. I hope that clears up anything about religion. I understand I probably should have made it a little more clearer on that subject… but… I'm a dumbass.   
  
~~~  
  
I am so pissed, I am so beyond pissed. I am pissed off; no… I am beyond pissed off too. I'm like the little short and stout teapot, that when it got all steamed up you could hear it shout. Sighing I sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. I missed my fucking cigarette last night… No one is even looking at me they can tell how mad I am. Fuck. This. I need a fucking cigarette. I throw my fork down and ignore the odd looks as I walk out of the Great Hall. Fuck them. Fuck them all. Fuck the purebloods like me, who have nothing better to do than sit on our fat arses and make people work for us. Fuck the half breeds who think the world is fine that is till they get a big dose of Voldemort and a side order of Death Eaters. Fuck the muggles and their god damned idiocy and hate. Fuck the creatures of the woods with their hunger and disgusting smell. Fuck it all. I sighed.   
  
"No, Draco… Fuck you…" I say to myself as I reach in my pocket for my pack and realized that I didn't fucking bring it. I groan. Not my day.  
  
"Here." Cigarette placed in my palm. I look up, Harry… I could so kiss him right now. I smile gleefully and thanked him, taking the offered lighter. He blushed slightly, "You weren't here last night so I figured you probably didn't get a chance to get one last night or just didn't want to talk to me."  
  
I just smiled, I'm feeling a buzz, "Thanks," I say and hug him, he looks surprised, "I owe you one." I think I surprised myself.   
  
"How was last night?" he said taking a side glance at me with a tiny smirk playing on his lips.   
  
"How much time we got left till classes start?" I asked, I didn't want to discuss this right here, when anyone can walk out or hear. Fucking nosy bitches.  
  
"About an hour, you left really early," he said lighting up his own cigarette.   
  
"Let's go for a walk…" I said and walked down the steps Harry trotting behind me like a puppy. Kinky...um...shit, be good pants… don't let me down…Heh, "Well it was lame to say the least, fucking counselor is a whiny arse dick who should really have a cunt instead."  
  
Harry snickered at that. He's so cute when he does that. Umm…back to before yes, "Well, I got in trouble for telling him off and I had to stay behind and he gave me a mini lecture," I made a voice of that of an utter queer and stopped in my tracks to stand gaily, " 'I know nothing good lives in me, that is, in my sinful nature. For I have the desire to do what is good but I cannot carry it out.' You've read the bible right Draco? Anyway… powerless over our separation from God, we use dependencies to fill the void caused by that separation. Just like compulsive shopping." I flicked my hand; I guess that did it for Harry, he bust out laughing.   
  
"It wasn't funny!"   
  
"Oh yes it was!" he said slapping his knee.  
  
"Well…," I snickered, "It wasn't funny at the time."  
  
"I am so sorry you have to do that, it must be utter torture."   
  
I faked a sad face and sniff, "It is…" this is so weird…  
  
Harry took a drag of his cigarette; "This shit is so weird…" he said and blew out his smoke.  
  
"Which part? The bible and I part? The MUGGLE rehab slash Muggle fucking church part? Or… because you and I are having a conversation and not ripping each others throats out?"  
  
Harry smirked, "The last one."  
  
I didn't say anything for a long time, what was there that I could say? It was extremely weird, but it still felt right at the same time. Isn't it kind of like quitting drugs, Draco?  
  
"Yeah…" I said shaking my head, this was one of the moments that made you think a lot and daze out.   
  
"So I guess we're okay friends now?" he asked, his face etched with questions. His eyes were silently pleading with mine.    
  
I smiled and nodded, that was all that needed to be done. Friends… Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…I like the sound of that.  
  
Oddly enough, however comforting it did seem at the time, I desperately craved to get high. Ugh, this is so difficult.   
  
"So… I'll see you later?" asked Harry tilting his head to the side.  
  
I smirked, "Hell yeah!" he laughed, threw his cigarette down, hugged me and jogged off back towards the school.  
  
"Damn!" He's such a tease.  
  
~~~  
  
Concentrating on my school work seemed to almost be harder than giving up drugs. My thoughts kept shifting from Harry, to crack, rehab, barbiturates, my family, a vague notion of what I was supposed to be doing in class right now, and then back to something else in all then less than 1 minute. I just wanted to jump up and scream and never stop, and even then when I would loose my voice, continue to scream the scream less scream. To me… that made sense, but I have no clue to whether or not someone would understand just what the hell I'm thinking.   
  
I think I'll just focus on a song… one of those annoying songs that I can get stuck in my head all day and that will attack all the thoughts and of course the song always wins and stabs the thoughts with a little pole that has a green flag on it. Claiming to be victorious in all the little song's glory, isn't that what songs were made for anyway? Escaping…? Okay… so not going to think of that "White Rabbit," song… one pill makes your larger, and one makes you small and the ones that mother gives  you don't do anything at all…NO! Now…, what songs do I like and yet are annoying enough to get stuck in my head?  
  
i'This is the song that never ends,   
  
It goes on and on my friends;  
  
Someone started singing and not knowing what it was  
  
But we'll continue singing it forever  
  
Just because,   
  
This is the song that never ends,  
  
It goes on and on my friends;  
  
Someone started singing and not knowing what it was  
  
But we'll continue singing it forever  
  
Just because,   
  
This is the song that never ends,  
  
It goes on and on my friends;  
  
Someone started singing and not knowing what it was  
  
But we'll continue singing it forever  
  
Just because,   
  
This is the song that never ends,  
  
It goes on and on my friends;  
  
Someone started singing and not knowing what it was  
  
But we'll continue singing it forever  
  
Just because,   
  
This is the song that never ends…'/i  
  
Oh man… I bang my head against the desk.   
  
iIt goes on and on my friends…/i 


End file.
